gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/Roleplay Idea: League of Independent Nations
Note: this only concerns roleplay. Well, I've been thinking about how to keep our roleplay government more stable, and this idea hit me: a league of independent nations that we shall call... the League of Independent Nations. The main purpose, really, is to unite all the countries, empires, and other free-standing sovereignties, and group them together into this league, to "officialize" them as nations in this 18th century world. The league will also serve many other purposes, if it is agreed upon by the other world leaders. And yes, I realize the European Confederation was already made, but there are a few problems with it: #It only concerns nations within Europe, whereas this will allow nations world-wide to join #The EC is out-of-date, unorganized, and considered by many to be defunct in meaning #Many members of the EC are inactive or under new leadership Purpose I plan to have the LIN based mostly on our modern day United Nations. If this is to be created, the League of Independent Nations will do the following things: *Promote peace among all the nations of the world *Members (countries) of the LIN can elect new nations to be created and/or added to the LIN (majority vote) *Members (countries) of the LIN can elect new leaders of respective nations, when necessary (majority vote) *Form an eternal allyship (must go to war with allies) *Form a single, international military with an elected commander-in-chief *Call for meetings in-game and in wikia chat *Support each other financially *Mantain a balance of power with each other Structure As said above, this will be based much on the UN. But the only difference is, there is a hierarchy (certain nations have stronger standings in the LIN than others). The hierarchy, however, will consist of three or four nations that are founders ''(original members) of the LIN. The main purpose of the founding nations in the hierarchy is to call upon meetings whenever they wish (other member nations must request for a meeting), have access to many emergency powers (can be vetoed by other founding nations), etc. This hierarchy of founding nations will be referred to as the "upper assembly", while all other member nations are referred to as the "lower assembly". In addition, the upper assembly and lower assembly can both vote on what new nations may join the LIN, elect leaders, and elect when a war with a nation outside the LIN is necessary. The upper assembly may override the lower assembly, and the lower assembly may override the upper assembly. This maintains a steady equilibrium of power. No sole man or nation member is in charge of the LIN, but rather, all the nations of the upper assembly. A military will also be formed for the LIN, in which every nation in the LIN is required to supply a portion of their own military. The military will only be called up in times of conflict, and can only be summoned when either a) the upper assembly agrees to do so, or b) through a combined vote of the upper and lower assemblies. As stated, a single commander-in-chief will be voted to lead the military (cannot be leader of a nation). Rules and Regulations When a nation joins the LIN, they must abide the rules set forth. Here are the following rules: *Members within the LIN may not declare war, invade, or openly attack another nation of the LIN. If this is done, the member nation that attacked will be automatically expelled from the LIN. *A superior show of power may not be displayed by a single nation within either assembly. The point of the LIN is to balance power, and an abuse of power will result in expulsion from the LIN. *When any member of the LIN is attacked by an outside nation (a member not in the LIN), all members of the LIN are to give effort in defending said nation. All members of the LIN are sworn allies. *No member of the LIN may attack an outside nation. Wars can only occur when they are voted upon by both assemblies. An unexcused war with an outside nation will result in expulsion. *The LIN military does not belong to any one nation. They are to be headquartered in a neutral zone, and only called upon in times of conflict (after a majority vote). *When meetings are called by the upper assembly, only representatives of their respective nations may attend. There is to be a max of two representatives per nation, one of them being the nation's leader. *Invading any unclaimed territory (land that does not possess a central organized government and is not a nation recognized by and/or a member of the LIN) for expansion purposes are allowed. *Nations may not join the LIN unless vote takes place upon all members of the LIN, and a majority is reached. Likewise, members may not be expelled unless requested by that nation, or voted. *Votes are to only be conducted by the upper assembly. Lower assembly members may propose votes to the upper assembly to put forth, but these may be vetoed. *The members of the upper assembly (founding nations) will be selected by the order of which they joined the LIN. If ever a nation of the upper assembly leaves, a vote will take place on which nation will replace it. Requested Members to Join If this is to happen, I request the following nations to join. Note, these are not all of the nations that will be joining, but only the starters. And remember, the first nations to join will be considered founding members, and be placed in the upper assembly. Since I came up with the LIN, and represent Russia, Russia will serve as the first member of the LIN and one of the three or four members of the upper assembly. Here are the requested nations: *France *Southern Italy *Austria-Hungary *The Prussian Kingdoms *Japan *Holland *Siam *Sweden Nation member requests pending: *Spain (currently at war) *Portugal (currently at war) *Northern Italy (currently at war) *Persia (uncertain of leadership) *Ottoman Empire (uncertain of leadership) Current Members Upper Assembly (Founding Members) *''The Constitutional Monarchy of England and the British Empire - ''King George Augustus II *''The Tsardom of Russia - Tsar Vladimir Pyotr Romanov I, Tsar Mikhail Sebastien Aleksandr Volkov II *''The Constitutional Sovereign Republic of the Barbary Coast'' - King Jonathan Turner I Lower Assembly * Affiliates The following third party members are not official members of the League of Independent Nations, as they are not recognized as nations. However, they are still close affiliates of the the LIN, must abide all the same rules, and are allowed one representative with limited voting powers. *''The 7th Brethren Court of the Caribbean'' - Pirates Kings Jim Logan, Jarod, and Jack Swordmenace Category:Blog posts